superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monitor
The Monitor was an alien being who considered himself the Guardian of the Multiverse. He is the doppelgänger of the evil Anti-Monitor, from the Universe of Qward. The Monitor played a key role on the good side of the conflict known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths, which he gave his life to support the good fight to save the Multiverse. __TOC__ Background Information 10 billion years ago,''The date of 10 billion years in the past is given in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10 (January, 1986). Krona a mad-scientist from the planet Oa (retconned to be Maltus) gazes unto the beginning of the universe. He unwittingly becomes the cause of the birth of the multiverse and the Anti-matter Universe, home of the planet Qward. Krona’s actions also cause the birth of the Anti-Monitor on the moon of Qward and the birth of the Monitor on Oa's moon. The Monitor spent his existence in silent meditation learning the secrets of the universe. However, sensing his antimatter enemy's existence and knowing it wanted him dead, they engaged in a million year war—ending in a draw, with both rendered immobile and unconscious.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985) and The Multiversity Guidebook (March 2015). The nature of the Monitors was expanded upon in the 7-part story revealed in Final Crisis, #1 -- #7 (July, 2008 -- March, 2009 ) and The Multiversity Guidebook. They remained that way for nine billion years, until Pariah, a scientist from an unnamed earth''The numerical designation (Earth-?) of Pariah's home universe has never been revealed. Fans often dubbed it "Earth-Omega" as it was the site of the "beginning of the end" (Woodward, Jonathan. "Infinite Atlas: Minor Pre-Crisis Universes"). Post-Crisis, his home universe was retconned as an alternate dimension rather than a parallel Earth (''The DC Comics Encyclopedia, 2006). discovers ''parallel-universes'' and attempts to view the creation of the universe. Instead he sets off an anti-matter wave that consumes his entire ‘positive-matter’ universe while he bears witness. It also awakens the Anti-Monitor to the power found in the destruction of ‘positive-matter universes.’ The Monitor is also awakened. He plans to protect the Multiverse. He observed Pariah and his gift to sense evil and realized that he would aid in the defeat of his evil twin.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985). In the parallel universe of Earth-One, sometime prior to 1965, the Monitor built a ship and arrived on Earth-One gathering intel on earth’s mightiest heroes making a record of all their strengths and weaknesses.In issue Crisis on Infinite Earths, #12 (March, 1986) we are told his gathering of info was more than a year. Twenty years is speculation from in Issue #1 of the mini-series (April, 1985). He also conducted research on all the heroes from the vast Multiverse. During his stay on earth, he found young Lyla floating in the sea half dead. He took her in, raised her as his daughter, trained her in her powers and (unbeknownst to her) for the battle to come.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1 (April, 1985) and #12 (March, 1986). The first glimpse we catch of the Monitor is in space, orbiting the earth in his satellite gathering information on the New Teen Titans.As revealed in The New Teen Titans, #21 (July 1982). The Monitor turns up again comfortably aboard his satellite. He is contacted by Anthony Scarapelli of the New York mafia, who is seeking to hire him for his protections services. The Monitor finds six men for his normal commission.As revealed in The New Teen Titans Annual, #2 (1983). Several months later, Congressman Bloch reaches out to the Monitor who is high above the earth in his ever changing orbit. He wants the Monitor to step up his campaign against Ferris Aircraft. The Monitor takes the job, and tells his assistant Lyla, that this could be interesting now that the Green Lantern is back on earth.As revealed in Green Lantern, #173 (February, 1984). STORY ON WHY HAL JORDAN LEFT EARTH In a freak accident, has been knocked into a coma in a battle with the Shark.As revealed in Green Lantern, #175 (April, 1984). the Congressman wants to seize the opportunity and practically begs the Monitor to destroy Ferris Aircraft. The Monitor tells him that he has actually been expecting his call, but then urges him to reconsider. The Congressman refuses and tells the Monitor to get him in touch with someone who will do the deed. The Monitor calls on the Demolition Team. Soon the Congressman is waiting on a Los Angeles Pier to meet the people he hired through the Monitor. Unbeknownst to the Congressman, Carol snuck in the hospital with Hal's Battery of Power reviving him As revealed in Green Lantern, #176 (May, 1984). When the Congressman found out that Green Lantern was out of his coma, he called the Monitor in a panic. The Monitor tells him that is really not his concern, as his job was to put him in touch with various other clients of his and that what transpires beyond that is not his concern.As revealed in Green Lantern, #178 (July, 1984). By the end of the summer, the RoguesThe Rogues include: Captain Cold, Trickster, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Pied Piper and the Weather Wizard. (a collection of villains dedicated to bringing down the Flash) takes revenge on the Flash for breaking the Pied Piper's spirit by using armor supplied by the Monitor to turn a mental patient into a powerful super-villain called Big Sir and turning him against the Scarlet Speedster.As revealed in the The Flash, #338 (October, 1984). Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Alien Physiology': Monitor is a native of a moon that orbits the planet Oa. Because of his alien DNA, he has special abilities that humans do not have, such as: **'Longevity': The Monitor lived for millions and millions of years. His race's lifespan is very long, perhaps nearly eternal, and had he not been killed, it's possible that he would have still lived many aeons longer. **'Cosmic Awareness': He was able to sense his counterpart's existence in the Anti-Matter Universe and fight with him from Oa's moon using energy powers (though the feedback of the attack placed him in suspended animation for aeons). **'Energy Manipulation': He can manipulate energy in a wide variety of ways, he can even create objects made of pure energy. Abilities *'Superhuman Intelligence': He's lived for aeons, and is likely the most intelligent being in the entire multiverse. Weakness *'Power Loss': The Monitor's level of power depend in the number of positive matter universes. If the number reduces, his powers will also reduce. Appearances Coming soon! Notes *'Monitor' made his first appearance in The New Teen Titans, #21 (July 1982).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. External Links *Monitor at the DC Database *Monitor at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Super Amigos